Une question de budget
by CaptainJay
Summary: Jack a des responsabilités à assumer. Non sans l'aide de Ianto? Mais serait-ce vraiment digne du capitaine s'il n'y ajoutait pas son petit grain de sel?


Ianto roula des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait cela à l'exaspération ou au plaisir que lui procurait son amant en picorant son cou de légers baisers. Un coup de langue sur sa pomme d'Adam lui offrit la réponse. Jack, définitivement Jack.

L'espace d'un moment, un très, très long moment, Ianto se perdit dans les sensations divines que lui procuraient son Capitaine. Celui-ci aimait faire traîner les choses, ne se rassasiant jamais du corps de son amant. S'il le pouvait, il passerait ses journées entières à caresser la peau de son Gallois préféré au lieu de remplir les montagnes de paperasse qui s'ammoncelaient sur son bureau.

Etre chef de Torchwood avait des avantages incroyables, comme engager l'homme le plus charmant de Cardiff et sûrement même du Pays de Galles, ou encore renvoyer ses collègues chez eux pour un corps-à-corps intense avec son subordonné. Mais l'arrivée du jeune Jones dans son équipe lui avait montré les inconvénients qui pouvaient y résider. Comme les rapports qui demandaient son approbation. Pour Jack Harkness, les dossiers étaient sa bête noire. Parce qu'il perdait son temps à les lire alors qu'un somptueux jeune homme se déplaçait avec élégance dans sa place forte.

Si l'Immortel s'écoutait, il attraperait Ianto à peine la porte du Hub franchie, les rares fois où il ne passait pas la nuit avec le Capitaine, et l'entraînerait dans sa chambre pour honorer avec ferveur ce bel homme qui lui servait d'amant. Malheureusement, il devait faire son boulot et laisser le majordome faire le sien.

Néanmoins, Ianto avait montré à son Capitaine les avantages à posséder son propre bureau. Bien sûr, ils en avaient trouvé les commodités lors de leur temps libre et Jack adorait voir son Gallois, nu et tout offert à lui, au milieu des papiers indispensables à l'UNIT. Un moyen de prouver à ces bureaucrates ce qu'il en avait à faire de leurs ordres. Mais ce que le leader préférait, c'était les réunions officielles et officieuses qui se déroulait avec son subalterne. Le jeune homme, très professionnel devant ses collègues, y acceptait sans retenue les gestes de tendresse de son patron et lui rendait souvent.

La première fois que Jack avait amorçé un moment d'intimité entre lui et son amant, il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, sachant la timidité presque maladive de Ianto. L'Immortel avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune homme et à la grande surprise du leader, il n'avait pas retiré sa main, se contentant de continuer à exposer en détail le dossier étudié. Harkness avait poussé un soupir de décéption devant le manque de réaction de son partenaire. C'est lorsqu'il s'apprêta à retirer sa main qu'il sentit un léger mouvement des doigts de son captif. Jack avait relevé les yeux sur le Gallois qui arborait un petit sourire et le chef de Torchwood était retourné avec concentration dans son travail, se disant qu'après tout, si Ianto lui permettait ce petit écart, la moindre des choses était de le remercier en jouant le jeu.

Depuis lors, Jack ponctuait chaque réunion avec son responsable de la sécurité d'un geste qui lui montrait toute son affection. C'était souvent de petits riens qui passaient inaperçus lorsqu'ils étaient interrompus par un de leur collègue. Comme la main du Capitaine caressant distraitement la cuisse de son amant ou leurs doigts se frôlant de façon ininterrompue. Parfois, des attitudes plus lourdes de conséquences, montrant l'existence d'une intimité tendre entre eux. Leurs doigts enlacés ou Ianto qui jouait avec une mèche de cheveux dans la nuque du grand brun.

Toutefois, les moments que Jack préférait partager avec son amant étaient ceux qui se déroulaient entre la fin de la journée de travail et le début de leur soirée en tête-à-tête. Ils profitaient de ces instants où le départ de leurs collègues était frais dans leurs esprits pour terminer les dossiers les plus anciens sur le bureau du leader. Ianto se prêtait avec plaisir à cette activité pour alléger la labeur de son compagnon et pouvoir passer plus de temps dans les bras de celui-ci le matin.

Lors de ces instants privilégiés, il n'existait que des gestes de tendresse dans leur silence. Une frontière entre leur professionalisme et la passion qui les dévorait à la nuit tombée. Arrivés au dernier dossier du jour, Jack installait Ianto sur ses genoux, ils se penchaient sur le rapport et partageaient une tasse de café. Le Capitaine ne se serrait jamais douté que le jeune homme lui permettrait de boire dans la même tasse que lui. Mais le majordome, voyant le visage épuisé de son partenaire lui avait tendu son précieux sésame, et l'Immortel l'avait remercié avec un sourire. Et c'est justement celui-ci qui avait convaincu le Gallois de réitérer son geste. Jack lui avait offert un sourire las mais sincère, loin de toute la superbe qu'il y mettait habituellement. Ianto avait eu droit à un véritable sourire de son amant, à mille lieues de ceux qu'envoyaient le Capitaine Harkness quotidiennement.

Depuis, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Un moment de repos pour faire le point, s'aérer l'esprit, oublier les contraintes qu'ammenait indéniablement un emploi à Torchwood. Laisser tomber le rôle d'employé pour revêtir celui qui leur tenait vraiment à coeur, amant de l'homme qui a changé leur vie.

Une autre tradition que Jack avait instauré, lui seul, et à laquelle il tenait grandement avait pour sujet la cravate du Gallois. Lorsque Ianto s'installait sur ses genoux, Jack la dénouait légèrement, aimant voir son amant décontracté, dans toute la splendeur de sa jeunesse. Cependant, pour conclure leur séance de travail et annonçer le début d'une nuit de sexe incroyable, le Capitaine, après avoir déposer un baiser sur le haut du sternum de son compagnon, renouait avec soin la cravate. Ianto adorait toujours observer l'expression concentrée de son patron lors de cette tâche. Les sourcils fronçés, il faisait attention de bien faire, comme pour effacer toute trace de son passage précédemment.

Si Jack respectait avec sérieux ce moment, c'était pour avoir le plaisir de défaire avec passion l'attache autour du cou attractif du jeune homme. Il aimait l'idée d'être le seul, à part le Gallois bien entendu, à pouvoir retirer cette cravate qui lui sied avec autant d'élégance. Comme une délivrance, après avoir attendu cet instant toute la journée, il observait le bout de tissu glisser sur la peau nacrée du majordome, imaginant avec envie sa langue poursuivre le même chemin. Par la suite, il enfouissait toujours le lien dans une de ses poches de pantalon, promettant, peut-être, une jouissive séance 'd'attrape-moi si tu peux' le matin suivant.

Des instants comme celui-ci, Jack donnerait son immortalité pour en vivre toujours plus avec son adonis. Des moments simples comme ceux qu'ils partageaient dans l'intimité de ces réunions lui donnaient l'agréable impression d'être un homme normal et non pas le Capitaine Jack Harkness, l'immortel chef de Torchwood 3. Il remplaçerait volontiers cette ligne dans son CV par "Jack Harkness: amant du meilleur coup de tout le Pays de Galles et petit-ami du plus surprenant des hommes.". Avec une mention spéciale à côté qui indiquerait en rouge "Propriété du plus beau cul de Cardiff, Ianto Jones."

Oui! Jack commençait à aimer la vie de bureau. Presque autant que les chasses de Weevil qu'il effectuait avec son partenaire. La montée d'adrénaline prenait possession de son corps et quoi de mieux que de coincer Ianto dans une allée sombre pour partager un baiser passioné. Sentir les muscles du jeune homme contre son torse était une sensation des plus agréable. Et que dire de la langue du Gallois qui répondait avec fièvre aux assauts de sa consoeur. Le Capitaine aimait ces moments où il glissait une jambe entre celle du majordome et sentait l'éréction grandissante de son compagnon contre sa cuisse. Les allées de Cardiff regorgeaient d'aventures sensuelles et régulièrement érotiques d'Harkness et Jones. Mais cela, c'était une autre histoire.

Pour en revenir au présent, Ianto et Jack étaient dans une réunion des plus officielles lorsque le Capitaine avait commencé ses investigations sur le corps alléchant de son Gallois, diablement sexy.

Bien que l'Immortel adorait leurs instants de tendresse, ce qu'il aimait tout autant était de posséder le jeune homme, et encore plus lorsque c'était son amant qui le prenait. C'est pourquoi il arrivait que leurs réunions se transforment en quelque chose de beaucoup plus informel, au grand plaisir des deux protagonistes. Toutefois, malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait, Ianto ne répondait pas toujours aux avances de son Capitaine. Le travail avait besoin d'être fait s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dessus au lieu de dormir tranquillement dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amant. Dans ce cas-là, trop fréquent au goût du leader de Torchwood, le jeune homme s'excusait d'un baiser langoureux mais tout de même rapide pour ne pas trop exciter les sens de son compagnon.

Jack savait que peu de choses pourrait faire changer d'avis son partenaire alors, il acceptait de reporter ses ardeurs à plus tard et se contentait d'un contact plus appuyé qu'habituellement. Comme un bras autour de la taille du Gallois, caressant distraitement sa hanche.

Ianto remerciait toujours le ciel que Jack regarde le dossier, incapable de voir l'état de son subordonné qui tentait de reprendre contenance par de longues respirations. Jack semblait ignorer complétement les sensations que ses mains lui procuraient malgré le tissu qui séparait leurs deux peaux. Les mains de l'Immortel étaient toujours chaudes et dès qu'elles entraient en contact avec le Gallois, la peau de celui-ci s'embrasait, le consumant d'un feu invisible qui n'attendait que la langue de Jack pour venir l'éteindre...ou l'alimenter, ça dépendait du point de vue. Il lui fallait toujours de longues minutes pour retrouver un semblant de normalité dans le rythme de sa respiration et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce que le jeune homme ignorait, c'est que le Capitaine était parfaitement au courant de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant, et celui-ci, bien trop occupé à ne rien laisser paraître, ne remarquait jamais le petit sourire qui se glissait sur les lèvres désirables du leader. La main sur la hanche de Ianto l'informait du trouble du Gallois. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide et les mouvements de sa poitrine se propageaient le long de son corps, jusqu'à la main de Jack. Et celui-ci adorait sentir les efforts de son compagnon pour être sérieux, cela suffisait au Capitaine pour patienter jusqu'à un moment plus opportun.

Cela aurait pu être ainsi aujourd'hui si la réunion n'avait pas entraîné quelques suggestions de la part du Capitaine. Et pour les faire valoir, Jack avait de très bons arguments qu'il exposait en ce moment même à son collègue, qui semblait très à l'écoute de son patron.

Ianto profitait de la langue du leader sur la peau de son cou. Une langue experte qui tirait des gémissements profonds de la gorge du Gallois. Le jeune homme glissa une main dans la nuque du Capitaine pour reprendre ses lèvres. Jack tenta de prendre le contrôle de leur baiser avant de laisser son amant le faire, accédant à la demande qu'il formulait par de doux passages de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'Immortel déssera les dents et Ianto introduisit sa langue dans la bouche chaleureuse et accueillante de l'homme. Il passa celle-ci sur son palais, redessinant ses dents d'une caresse légère avant de rejoindre sa collègue dans un ballet sensuel. Le majordome réussit à tirer un gémissement du leader par un simple baiser, anéantissant rapidement ses barrières.

Jack le détestait pour cela. Son amant agaçait avec tact ses faiblesses et le Capitaine n'avait jamais connu un plus formidable baiseur que le jeune Jones. Et rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le défi que représentait les baisers du Gallois allumait l'esprit de compétition d'Harkness. Chaque embrassade était une épreuve pour l'Immortel qui essayait de forger une résistance moins médiocre à la bouche de son amant. Mais celui-ci faisait preuve d'une douceur qui avait toujours été trop rare, voire même inexistante, dans les relations passées du leader. Pressés, avides, gourmands, luxurieux, furieux, enragés. Il avait une liste interminable pour qualifiers les nombreux baisers qu'il avait reçu dans son existence. Mais apaisant n'y était apparu quand même temps que Ianto avait pris place dans sa vie.

Un sentiment de plénitude le gagnait quand le jeune homme posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, même dans un chaste baiser. Cela aussi s'était une nouveauté. Les baisers avec le Capitaine Harkness ne restaient jamais très longtemps chastes. Et pourtant, Jack aimait quand le Gallois frôlait sa bouche de la sienne et appuyait très légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans l'esquisse d'un baiser.

Ianto rompit délicatement le baiser, offrant à son compagnon un petit sourire qui oscillait entre timidité et tendresse. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre par une caresse affectueuse de son pouce sur la joue d'albâtre de son partenaire.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix profonde, en se rapellant le motif de son entreprise de séduction.

"Non!" déclara Jones, sans se dépâtir de son sourire amusé.

"Mais Ianto!" souffla Jack avant de grignoter la mâchoire de son amant de légers coups de dents.

"Non Jack!" s'exclama le jeune homme en repoussant le Capitaine d'une main sur le torse. "Je ne demanderai pas une augmentation de budget pour cause d'achat de lubrifiant." répondit-il en descendant du bureau sur lequel l'avait installé l'Immortel pour leur échange d'argument.

Sur ce, le Gallois sortit du bureau et Jack fut presque sûr qu'il se mouvait avec plus de grâce pour le frustrer davantage. Pas grave, le Capitaine se ferrait un plaisir de punir ce formidable petit cul, pour son insubordination, le soir même.

Un peu plus tard, Ianto offrit avec un sourire une tasse de café à Tosh lorsqu'un cri s'éléva du bureau de leur patron.

"J'en ai besoin pour être plus performant dans mon travail." hurla Jack, amenant un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son amant.

Tosh lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, lui demandant s'il était au courant de la dernière frasque de son Capitaine.

"Détails budgétaires." répondit-il, simplement avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

Tosh observa son ami rentrer dans l'espace de travail de son boss et la porte se referma, l'obligeant à retourner au travail. Décidement, elle ne comprendrait jamais ces deux-là.

Plus haut, derrière la porte, alors que Ianto se faisait un honneur de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une augmentation pour être performant, Jack se promit de traiter plus souvent les dossiers financiers avec son compagnon.


End file.
